kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ant Hill
Ant Hill is a friendly and diverse English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. Traditionally the room where new accounts pop up most often, it can be pretty notorious among the site's other rooms. At the right times, though, there aren't many rooms more entertaining. Room Description All your Ant Hill are belong to us. A strangely popular English-Speaking room, it's pretty relaxed, occasionally spammy, and always full. It is not an RP room. It's always active, so a conversation can usually be found. Now full of "trolls" and spammers, not really an ideal room. Moderators 'Plugin848y' Decent mod, great for a chat. Long time room owner. Always cooking, doesn't stand for shit in her room. Gotta love her. 'Storageheater' Is an old reg. Has the most horrible selection of links. If he ever sends you a link, make sure there's no one that could embarrass you nearby or anyone who can arrest you. 'Metalrodent' Newest mod, old reg. Already following in Storageheater's crazy footsteps. Again, be wary of links. 'TwilightNomad' Crazy, seems to actually like people, and get on with everyone. Talks constantly. Is invited to every wedding ever, hypothetical or not. 'BabiesHavnRabies' It's babies having rabies, not babies shaving rabies. KIA. Needs a new keyboard. Is now scared of soup. Missed by all, and needs to get her priorities straight and learn that work isn't as important as being entertaining on Kong. 'Stots' New to the Hill, a room mod from Pride. Not Sto, causes a lot of confusion. Is unnatural and from the craziest place in the world; Aus. More stereotypically gay than any person I've ever met that's still heterosexual. Knows more about drag queens and Eurovision than anyone should. Has a transcript of a Nicki Minaj interview on Ellen. 'Regulars' ADarkAffliction Good lass, seems mentally unstable more than anything else. Sings constantly. Seems to be quiet and stares at chat until something inappropriate can be brought up. Should not be allowed to talk with HahaMe, if they're in close proximity, chat tends to turn. Ampheromine Likes the garlic bread at Red Lobster. Worth chatting to. Likes to laugh, a friend to most, but can be brilliantly sarcastic. Andrei216 Loses at Board Game Online a lot. Loserrrr! Decent enough for a casual chat. Female with a male name. Very confusing. CyboDeath Decent guy, takes the piss, but doesn't go too far. Usually pretty funny when he wants to be. Legend. epeen Angry, yet awesome. Don't think he's ever played anything but Crush the Castle. Been here years, and has pretty bad taste in music. Classic member of the Hill, still manages to make himself log on to Kong and share links with Sto. A real babe. HahaMe Known as Ham. A bit of a dick. Swears a lot. Been around a fair few year, but buggered off for a while. Back with a vengeance. Half_Light Obsessed with his kitten. Basically a man-child, been here for far too long. Great guy though, fantastic hair, but basically a tit that likes annoying people. Jon509 "Showers" about 10 times a day, could be on more often, usually welcomed pretty well. Seriously needs to forget about school and entertain us more. Mahalko128 Exists. Natamora Badge whore. Teacher. Opinionated. You know, that bitch. sammanguy An old old Reg from way back, one of the very few whom still linger in Ant Hill under their original username. Wishie The Cool Cookie of Ant Hill. Andrei adopted her on a rainy day from a cardboard box. Marshie is her Crab A. A very kool kattt, she gotta lotta dis, she gotta lotta dat. Soo dont be afraid of the boogie man, just stand up and chugga as fast as you can! c: Xentaros Contrary to popular belief, she is not a middle aged silver back. Loves Asian sausage. We can't seem to get rid of her. xSilverLugia Bitchy gal that is notorious for popping small children's balloons and crushing dreams. Lots of people want to kill her. Has turned out to be pretty chilled. Not always a dick. Catch her in the right mood, and she's a decent pokemon. XxV3g3t4xX Vegeta was the recipient of numerous honours including the 1979 Semi-Evergreen Shrub Prize. In late 2003, he was scaly, the third step toward possible lumpy skin, giving him the title "Blessed Annona of Squamose". A second miracle credited to his intercession is required before he can be grown widely throughout the tropics by the Catholic Church. Admired and respected by many, he has also been accused of failing to provide medical care or painkillers, misusing charitable money, and maintaining positive relationships with dictators. Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms